Forever a Slave
by SnakeRunner4
Summary: Maka just turned sixteen, she gets a slave, What happens if she falls for him? Read and review!
1. Prologue

Forever a Slave

Everything was good for Maka Albarn, she was rich, had no siblings, and she never had to do anything,

that was until her sixteenth birthday. When she turned sixteen her father started to try and get her to go

out with boys in hopes that she would have sex with them, she kept refusing, and her father kept

insisting, but Maka knew all to well what would happen if she lost her virginity to a boy, she would

basically become a slave to the boy, do whatever he wants and if she disobeys he could kill her. So her

mother came up with a plan to lose her virginity and not become a slave... buy a sex slave, lose her

virginity, then kill the boy, no strings attached, and since slaves had no rights he couldn't disobey. So

today they were going to the slave farm, to buy Maka a slave. After they arrived they were quickly

greeted by a young lady not much older then Maka, then led inside and to the area where sex slaves

were held. Maka picked a room where some slaves were kept and told them to line up so she could

investigate them. 'There not very cute?' Maka thought to herself while looking at the face of one of the

slaves, and when she turned to the side to look at another one she saw a flash of white hair, and just as

fast as she saw it, it was thrown to the ground, and the other slaves got in front of it. "Move out of the

way slaves." Maka said firmly, but the slaves did not budge. So Maka turned to the lady that led her in,

the woman quickly nodded and pulled out a small remote it and showed it to the slaves, they instantly

stepped aside revealing a boy not much older then Maka, beaten and bruised he looked up at her with

blood red eyes, and the second he saw that it was a customer his eyes instantly shot down and he put

himself into a low graceless bow. Maka just smiled at the boy, then turned to the lady and stated that

she'll take him before walking off to the front room. When Maka walked into the main room her mother

smiled at her when she saw the slave following behind them. "So is this the one you want Maka?"

Maka's mother asked in her sweet voice. Maka nodded and went to the counter to finish her purchase.

Tell me what ya think, if you don't review, I won't put more chapters.


	2. New names, and new clothes

Since this apparently is such a popular fan-fiction I'll give you the part I wrote during one of my classes.

Enjoy! Don't forget to review if you want more! Oh btw I'm gonna have Maka hate soul at the beginning, but don't worry Soul isn't going to die.

Forever a Slave

~Albarn Estate~

"What is your name slave?" Maka asked her white haired slave. The boy looked at her and whispered

out, "I do not have one, master." Maka looked at him thinking for a moment, then she got an idea and

an evil smirk crossed her face, "I'll name you Soul, because you will never have one." Maka sneered

towards Soul. Soul just nodded and thanked her.

(By the way i'm only going to have Maka call her slave Soul when they are at home)

~Later that day~

"Come on slave, we need to be home before dinner!" Maka called out as she ran down the dirt road, her

slave just a little behind her. 'Why did I have to go out and get him new clothing, it's not like he's gonna

have them for that long?' Maka thought to herself as she spotted an alleyway on the side of the rood.

'Bingo!' She thought to herself before calling out to her slave that the alleyway was a shortcut, but once

inside she found out that at the end of the alleyway there was just a large brick wall blocking the way.

"Hmmm guess it wasn't a shortcut after all." Maka thought aloud before hearing light snickering, she

turned around expecting to see her slave laughing at her, in which case she would whip him, but when

she was fully around she saw that her slave was there but his attention was not focused on her, instead

it was focused on the large man, that was currently walking down the alley towards them. Maka's body

froze instantly, she had never been in this situation before and she had no idea what to do. "What a nice

catch, a slave and a little girl, I guess I'll keep the girl as my bitch and sell the slave off." The man

smirked at his own statement, by now he was just a few feet away from Maka and Soul, but when he

reached his arm out to grab Maka, Soul interjected with a vicious punch straight to the man's face.

"Why you little piece of shit, I was planning on selling you, but now it looks like I'm just gonna kill

you!" The man screamed at him while pulling a knife from his pocket and then lunging at Soul. The

impact from the man hitting Soul straight in the stomach caused Soul's body to lurch backwards, but he

did not collapse. "Oh you're still standing, I can change that." The man sneered at Soul, but right before

the man had a chance to do anything the loud blare of a police whistle caught his attention, he turned

his attention to the opening of the alley to see an officer running towards him. The man gave one last

look at Soul before rushing off to the end of the alley, then scaling the wall with cat like ability, the

officer ran over to the wall and clambered over, leaving a wobbly Soul, and a frightened Maka. Maka

quickly recovered though as if nothing happened, having no idea what had happened because she had

been curled up in a ball the entire fight. Maka stood up dusted herself off and began to walk towards

the opening of the alleyway, but once she reached the opening of the alley, she heard a light 'Thump',

Maka turned around to see her slave lying on the ground on his side. Maka was slightly confused as to

what was happening, that was until she saw the pool of blood forming around his body. "Oh crap."

Were the only words to leave her mouth.

Sorry for the short chapter/cliffhanger, I ran out of time, I'm being evicted so I have to pack up fast, next time I promise I'll make it 3k words plus.


	3. Bedside

Maka sat at her slaves side, the doctors had told her he was fine but maka couldn't get the

sick feeling that this was her fault out of her stomach, cause, well it was her fault

"If I wasn't in such a hurry to get home none of this would've happened", and now Soul

was lying in a hospital bed unconscious form blood loss.

"Maka" Maka's mother's voice pulled Maka from her thoughts, "We asked you to buy him

new clothing, not kill him" Maka's mother joked with her daughter, but Maka

put her head down in shame. "I'm sorry mother, this is all my fault..." Maka muttered out

clenching her eyes shut trying to fight the tears back. "I was just joking with you Maka."

"We'll take this one back to the farm and get a new one." Maka's mother suggested,

Maka's head whipped up and she looked her mother straight in the eyes before yelling out

no. Her mother just looked at her with wide eyes, mouth agape, trying to form a solid

sentence. But maka cut her off before she had a chance, "I will not return him! It's my

fault he's like this! If we return him he could die!" Maka was surprised with her boldness

towards her mother, she had never yelled at her in her life. "If that is what you want

Maka." Her mother said with a small smile before exiting the room. Maka looked down

at Soul, she sat back down and watched him sleep until sleep took her.

~Soul's dreamworld~

"Why am I here…" Soul thought to himself as he looked around the checker floored

room with the grand piano in the center. Ontop of the piano was a small red demon

wearing a black suit. "Good to see you again 'Soul' is it now?' The little demon said to

Soul. Soul looked at him skeptically before saying a greeting back. "Why did you protect

her Soul?" The little demon asked Soul. Soul looked down before mumbling some.

"What was that?" The little demon asked Soul, eyes wide with interest. Soul looked up

and said "Because they would send me back if I didn't." The demon looked a little

disappointed with his reply.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything to her?" the little demon inquired. Soul looked at

him with a questioning look, "Slaves are not aloud to feel anything towards their master."

he replied before looking at his bare feet. "We're not people, we don't deserve love…"

Soul answered sadly before closing his eyes and fading away. What he didn't know was

that someone other then the demon had been listening the entire time.


	4. Movie time

Okay, I've had this written for a few days, never got around to it, but my friend is going to like rape me if I don't post it even though she already read it, so here it is. Don't foret to review!

Maka sat there stunned at what she had just listened to. Her slave, Soul, had just basically

said that he didn't have the right to exist. "Why would he talk so lowly about himself?"

Maka questioned not expecting a response, so she nearly jumped out of her skin when a

dark voice behind her answered, "Because that's how people treat him." Maka turned

around to see a small red imp wearing a suit smirking behind her. Maka was t a loss of

words, she didn't treat it that bad…did she? And as if the imp could hear her thoughts

answered, "Yes, you do treat **it** that bad, and what you call him proves it." Maka bit back

her tongue he was right, she called her slave it, maybe she could try treating him a little

more like a human? When Maka was about to reply to what the imp had said, he just put

his hand up to silence her, and then with a snap of his fingers, they were in a small room

with a viewing screen in the front. Maka looked around for the imp to see him sitting in a

tall chair eating popcorn, so Maka decided to take a seat on the floor beside him. Once

she was seated the room went dark and the screen lit up wit a scene. It showed a family

walking down the street, two little boys walking in front, and then their mother and father

behind them. They were walking further and further from home, but they were also

getting closer and closer to the slave farm. The family walked in silence until they finally

arrived at the slave farm, a tall man walked out and greeted them, then the screen went

down to the smallest boy there, he had snow white hair that went wildly in every

direction, but what got her attention the most, blood red eyes, wait her slave had red eyes,

but this boy has a family, her slave has no one? The screen went back out to show the

father of the boy shaking hands with the man from the slave farm, then the man took out

a small bag from his pocket and put it in the fathers hand, and with that the man turned

and picked up the small boy, ignoring the boys struggles and screams, and Maka had to

sit there and watch as the boys family just turned and left. Then the screen went blank,

and the lights turned back on, Maka to the imp who had gotten of his chair and was

brushing his suit clean of any crumbs. "Now you see why he thinks he doesn't have the

right to exist, he believes no one wants him." The little imp said with a sadistic smirk.

Maka was shocked, that was her slave, his family had sold him! "Now that you see what

he's been through, he was given away by his family, and he still tries to protect you?"

Maka couldn't even say anything, the little imp was right. "And another question, when

did you feed him last?" the little imp said with a smirk. With that line Maka's head shot

up, with wide eyes she tried to remember the last time she had fed him, when she came

up with any time she fed him, she stood up and made a mad dash towards the door, but

before she could make it to the door the little imp called out from behind her, "Don't

think just cause you feed him, that he'll open up to you." Maka nodded, and stepped out

of the door into the darkness.

END


	5. Breakfast in Bed

Hey sorry this took so long, I've had a really strange month, got asked out by a ton of girls, except the one I want to go out with? Really, was that necessary? Oh well, so here's the story, I love tips and errors with my writing so tell me.

Soul was brought out of his sleep from the door closing, he tried to open his eyes, but the

lights were so bright, it was painful. So, with a deep breath, he pried his eyes open, the

brightness slowly getting weaker as his eyes adjusted. After his eyes had adjusted he

slowly scanned the room, it didn't look like his room that his master gave him, it wasn't

the infirmary back at the slave house, especially because they didn't have one, but it was

defiantly a hospital room, what had happened? He remembered going to get new

clothing, a first in his life, than when they were running home they took a shortcut, now

he remembers, he got in front of a knife for his master. He knew that if he didn't his

master would have died, and he would be put into another slave farm, and he defiantly

would rather be dead then in a slave farm. Well it seems he didn't die, but the way his

stomach feels, he's close. He was about to lay back down until he caught sight of the

clock on the wall opposite from his bed, 10:24, his master had told him that if he didn't

make, and bring her breakfast before 9, he would be returned to the farm. So, without

hesitation, Soul shot out of the hospital bed, wincing in pain as his newly stitched wounds

were stretched, and semi-healed wounds ripped open, causing small drops of blood to

form on the newly opened cuts. Soul quickly scanned the room for his clothing, as he was

only wearing a hospital gown, Soul was about to leave without his clothing until he

spotted them perched and folded neatly on the chair next to the bed, he slowly slid the

shirt onto his head, trying to not make his wounds worse, once on, he pulled his pants up,

and ran out the door, in search of the kitchen.

~Maka~

Maka lay on her bed, curled up in a ball, her blankets covering her like a cocoon, trying

to keep her mind off her slave. The doctors had told her she had to leave Soul because he

needed surgery, so after a quite long argument, she was escorted, in her own home, to her

room and she hasn't left it for nearly four hours. Maka thought of the many things she

could have done to make keep her slave safe, but she didn't care about him until it did

happen. She wished she had not tried to make her trip home faster, or maybe checked to

see if Soul was okay after the guy ran off, hell, she could have given him a nicer name,

but she didn't, she had wanted to be cruel to him, and now he was suffering, probably

going to die. And now, when it mattered least, she cared for him, she wished she could

hold him and tell him she was sorry for treating him like hat, maybe treat him more like a

human, then a parasite. Maka continued with her self destructive speech, until she heard

the door open, she quickly uncovered herself from the blankets, expecting to see a doctor,

or a family member, but instead, what or should I say who stood in the doorway was,

Soul, his already blood stained shirt had fresh blood seeping through, and what was in his

hands made Makas heart drop into her stomach, in his hands was a platter of food, Maka

felt like dying right then and there, Soul had actually left the infirmary, to do what his

master wished, Maka remembered telling him that he had to make and bring her breakfast

every morning, or she'd return him, Maka remembered the terrified look on his face

when she had said it, she knew that if he was returned to the slave farm, he would be

beaten, and in the state he's in, he would not survive being beaten. Maka continued to

stare at him, her words caught in her throat. Soul walked over to his masters bed,

wobbling the entire way there, place the food on the bedside table, and turned to leave,

but before he could open the door. Maka screamed for him to stop, so Soul froze, his

hand hovering above the doorknob, fearing that she was mad at him, he was going to be

returned, he had been returned once, and he was severely punished. But what took him

off, was when two petite arms looped around his waist, and a small body pressed into his

back, was she hugging him? He could feel his masters head resting on his back, her hands

splayed out on his chest, feeling all the bumps of scars ad poorly healed bones. But what

Maka thought would help Soul out, actually made it worse, Soul remembered the last

time he was hugged, it was by his mother, the day before they brought him to the slave

farm, so memories of his old family rushed to his mind, and he began to tremble. Maka

felt Soul trembling, but she couldn't figure out why, this was a shown of affection? "Why

are you trembling?" Maka asked a little harshly, but the instant she said it he stopped, his

whole body just froze. "S-sorry, master." Soul said, so low that Maka had to strain to

hear. Maka knew something was wrong and she needed to fix it. "Soul, I'm sorry that I

treated you so horribly, you deserve so much better, and-" "No, I don't deserve better,

you treated me just like I deserve." Soul cut Maka off. Maka froze, he believed that he

didn't deserve better then that? But she had been treating him like a dog? "No! You do

deserve better, and I am going to treat you better!" Maka screamed, pressing her face into

Souls back. Soul smirked, something he hadn't done in a long time, maybe things were

going to get better for him?


	6. The ending to their story

~Sorry it took like a decade for me to update, I'm a gamer so I don't do much typing, but I'm writing again, so here you go, oh and this is probably the last chapter, might do a sequel but I don't know~

Maka slowly pried her eyes open, it was early in the morning, but she was happy she

woke up this early, she could feel the arms of Soul looped around her stomach, not

exactly holding her to him, just looped around her, this was the exact reason she gets up

early, slowly, Maka turned around to face Soul, his face was void of emotion, she liked it

when he was asleep, she liked not seeing the fear in his eyes, or have him look away, just

be able to stare at him. Maka had gotten into a habit of waking up early and watching

him, and on rare occasion he would stay in her bed and she could hold him when he was

asleep, she loved this feeling of power over him, not the bad kind, the one where the

person feels safe enough to sleep with them. Maka smiled softly, it had been almost a

month since the incident, Soul had fully healed, the only thing remaining was the small

scar from where he had been stabbed, Maka always felt guilt when she saw it, but Soul

would always say that it just proves that he will die for her. Maka was pulled from her

thought when Soul made a quick movement; Maka noted that it was only Soul scooting

closer to Maka. Maka could feel the heat radiating off his body, and she had to admit, it

felt quite nice, Maka pulled Soul closer, trying to draw more of his heat to her, it seemed

to work. Maka loved how when she pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around her,

she loved the feel of his body pressed up against her, however skinny and frail he may be,

but what snapped Maka out of those thoughts was Soul, well actually, what Soul said,

Maka had heard it hundreds of times, but the way he said it made her heart hammer in her

chest, the one small thing Soul said, was her name. Makas' face was instantly bright red,

and she could feel it, it only made matters worse that when he had said her name he had

scooted closer, close enough that she could feel him breathing, any closer and they would

be kissing. Maka had no idea what to do in this situation, she was already pushed to the

edge of the bed with the wall behind her, and Soul was holding her down, she had no way

to escape this, she couldn't push him away, for how small he was, he was quite strong.

Maka could feel Soul slowly getting closer, she must been weighing the bed down more

so he's sliding. Maka felt a jolt shoot through her body when his lips connected with hers,

she liked the strange feeling of his lips on hers, it was kind of addicting, something inside

of Maka switched, she parted her lips and slid her tongue out of her mouth pushing

against Souls' until it slid past his lips and into his mouth, Maka couldn't believe herself,

she was making out with an unconscious boy, but the way it felt, she didn't care. Makas'

arms had looped around Souls' neck, trying to pull him closer. Maka realized something,

she wouldn't be willing to make out with anyone, she would have pushed them away by

now, unconscious or not, but with Soul, she was willing to, she didn't understand this,

why was she so comfortable with Soul, she always felt a strange warm feeling in her

chest when she was with him, and on the rare occasions she wasn't with him, she felt

alone and empty, was she? Maka couldn't believe it, she was in love with Soul, her slave,

the kind of person most people found to not even be human, but once Maka put it all

together, she found that she didn't care; as long as she had Soul she was fine. Maka

decided it was best if she stopped kissing Soul, one of them were going to suffocate.

Maka pulled back to find the still sleeping face of Soul, she was amazed that he was still

asleep, well, she thought he was, the only reason she knew he wasn't was when he

whispered a quiet, "Why'd you stop?. Maka didn't think her face could get any redder, he

was awake through the entire ordeal. Maka just sputtered and "um'd", so Soul took the

initiative and pulled Maka back to him, pressing his lips to her in a passionate kiss, the

kiss was meant as a show of love, but quickly change to a heated make out session,

Makas' fingers were weaving in and out of Souls' hair, making his messy hair even

messier, Soul kept his hands on Makas' hips, both of them knew where this was leading,

but they didn't care, they were so far gone that they couldn't tell, not that they would if

the circumstances were different. Makas' hands left Souls' hair and moved to his chest,

rubbing her hands up and down his chest, feeling the bumps where ribs had been broken,

and other small details that eyes will miss, she could feel Soul groaning into the kiss, she

liked that he was enjoying this. Soul, growing tired of playing the quiet role, grabbed

onto Makas' shoulders and quickly flipped them so Maka was below him and he hovered

over her, all without breaking the kiss(btw: This is physically impossible) Maka giggled

at his antics, she was so use to Soul being quiet and never taking things into his own

hands, but Maka liked this side too. She especially liked it when he started to lift her

sleeping shirt off of her, Maka loved this, she loved the feeling of Soul doing these things

to her, they were both fully naked now, she could feel Soul tense and freeze, he knew

what to do but wouldn't do it, Maka, however could, she quickly flipped them over,

changing positions with Soul, his face was confused and questioning, but he understood

when she grabbed his manhood and positioned it at her opening, Soul was about to

object, but before could, Maka slammed downwards Soul being sheathed to the hilt,

Maka held still as the pain of losing her virginity shot through her body, and Soul was

still in heaven with the feeling of being inside Maka, he knew with how tight Maka was

he wouldn't last long, he just had to last longer, taking in a deep breathe of air, Soul

grabbed Makas' hips, lifted her up slightly and slammed into her, the moan that came

from Maka echoed throughout the room, and they just kept coming as Soul kept

pounding into her, they were both in their own heaven, Soul could feel himself reaching

his limit, but he knew she was almost there, she was getting tighter and tighter, and with

one last extremely loud moan, Maka reached the peak of ecstasy, Soul not being able to

hold on any longer released himself inside Maka filling her with his seed, both exhausted

collapsed on each other, Soul slowly slid himself out of her, holding her close to them,

the last things they said was how much they loved each other, Maka was happy, he may

be forever a slave, but he would always be her slave.

Well there it is, I only wrote this cause my dad's internet sucks and will stop working, I'm probably not going to write longer stories like this and stick to oneshots, but who knows, with enough reviews asking for more I might.-SnakeRunner4


End file.
